


Nothing Else Matters

by inexprymable



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Feels, I don't know what made me write it, Unconsciousness, the fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexprymable/pseuds/inexprymable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's kind of a drabble with established Freakytits. Sort of. Fluff, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Else Matters

She made sure to check if Joan's car was in the parking lot. She asked the officers but no one knew where she was. Warner, Doyle and Smith were also missing, along with Anderson's baby. Vera had to fight her panick attack and remain calm. She was the next person, after the governor, to make sure the situation was under control. She couldn't let her personal fears interfere in her work. 

Earlier that day, when Doreen's baby was reported missing, Joan pushed Vera away after she had offered her help. The deputy was shocked, not from Joan's strong push but from the fact that she dared to do this. She knew the governor was angry with her. After all, her superior slapped her earlier, accusing her of putting photos of Joan's former lover all over her office. Vera wanted to turn back time, to handle the situation better. 

Some time later, Joshua, Bea and Franky were outside the burning building. Vera had to take care of them, check if they were okay. She stayed with them as the paramedics were doing the examination. She was aware of the fact that Will, who entered the building after Bea got back, hasn't returned yet. There were no signs of him and Joan. If Ms Bennett could, she would have got inside herself. However, someone had to remain sane. She felt as if she was responsible for everything. 

Then, she saw Mr Jackson exiting the prison, or rather what remained out of it. Her heart skipped a beat. What if Joan was badly hurt, or worse, dead?! She couldn't even think of it. 

She nearly dropped to her knees when she noticed two firefighters carrying the governor out of the fire trap. She was quickly taken care of by the paramedics. Just then, policemen approached Joan, who seemed unconscious. Vera knew what it was about. She realised that she would be suspected of the arson. She had to take this matter in her own hands. 

"Excuse me," she said, when she ran over to the policemen. They wanted to put the handcuffs around Joan's wrists. "You can't do this. As you can see, Ms Ferguson isn't conscious." She observed them looking at each other and walking away in agreement. She would deal with it later. 

Right then, she only wanted Joan to wake up. She informed some officers that she would be going to the hospital with the governor. The situation was under enough control for her to leave. 

Joan woke up from her state after some time. She was in the hospital by then. Vera was sitting by the bed she was lying on. She held her lover's hand and caressed the skin that was dirty from the burning smoke. "Hi." Vera whispered. She hoped Joan wouldn't reject her, not then. She brought her hand to her lips and kissed each knuckle. Joan looked at her. Vera smiled and felt the tears falling down her face. When Joan didn't make a move to remove her hand from Vera's grip, the deputy spoke. "I thought you were... dead for a moment..." Her voice broke in the middle. 

Joan removed the oxygen mask with her free hand. "Why are you here?" The older woman asked with difficulty, as her airways were sore from the smoke. After Joan laid her hand on Vera earlier in her office, it was silently perceived by both of them as the end of their relationship. It didn't matter in that particular moment, where one of them could have died of the lack of oxygen, and the other one of the lack of the other person.


End file.
